


The 26th Day

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Menstruation, PMS, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When you go through PMS, Bucky makes you feel better.





	The 26th Day

You groaned in frustration as you tried to drag your body out of bed in the middle of the morning. 

It was a shitty day, you just knew. You could feel it in the air when you woke up. Your hair looked shitty, your face looked shitty, even your boobs looked weird… It was going to be a bad, bad day. 

“What’s on today’s schedule, JARVIS?” You asked grumpily. 

The system took just a second to answer. 

“Your training session starts in 15 minutes, Miss Y/L/N. May I warn you this is the 26th day of your current menstrual cycle?”

You sighed. 

Oh, _the 26th day._

You were PMS'ing. That meant you would be hellish for three whole days, on the edge and completely unpredictable. 

“Thanks, J.” You sighed. “Wish me luck, then.”

* * *

When you came back from the training room, you frowned to see how the living room of the floor you shared with Bucky looked like it was recently cleaned and realised the flowers of your vase and its water had been replaced.

“Bucky?” You called, confused. 

“Just a minute.” Your boyfriend answered from the kitchen, 

You walked to where he was, and tilted your head to the side when you saw the meal he has just prepared, and smirked when Bucky stood up with an apron wrapped around his _meaty_ figure.

“I cleaned the house.” He stated. “And changed the flowers. And I cooked lunch.”

You stared at him surprised. Those were _your_ tasks - not that you were complaining. Bucky was the one responsible for the clothes, dish cleaning, taking the trash away and cleaning the bathroom.

“You didn’t have to do this.”

He rolled his eyes. 

“I’m also preparing a nice bath for you as soon as we finish eating.”

You shook your head. 

“Bucky…”

In response, he walked to you, wrapped his arms around you, and kissed your lips softly.

“We both know you need this. And chocolate. Lots of chocolate.”

“Lots of chocolate.” You agreed with him, laying your head on his chest. 

No boyfriend had ever cared for you so much. You can’t think of one person that would try to make you feel as important and as Bucky did. With this in mind, you felt your eyes watering.

“What did I do to deserve you?” You asked. 

In response, your boyfriend lifted your chin to make you look at his eyes, and gave you a loving kiss. 

“You gave me love.” He said like it was obvious. “That’s everything I need.”


End file.
